Yew
Description Yew is the city dedicated to the Virtue of Justice, and therefore the headquarters of the Druids of Britannia, which corresponds with its closeness to nature. Situated in the Deep Forest of northern Britannia, Yew isn't a real city in the strict sense. The settlement scatters over quite some span of forest, as the inhabitants had decided to live with nature, rather than bending it to their will. The highlight of Yew is the High Court of Britannia, fitting for the city of Justice. Built nearby is the prison. The Bee Cave with its Giant Bees lies just south of the city. Thanks to its rural nature, Yew is a very quiet and peaceful place, and the inhabitants are amongst the friendliest in Britannia. There isn't much economy in Yew because of its structure, but some trainers of the art of fighting can be found. A Moongate near the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City The city of Yew is old. It already existed in the Age of Darkness, appearing at the time of Ultima I. In Ultima III, the Stranger obtained a password by praying in the Circle of Light. This password was needed to bypass the Great Earth Serpent in order to reach the Isle of Fire. After the establishment of the Eight Virtues, Yew became the city of Justice. In Ultima IV, Yew was same size as all of the cities. Yew also hadn't changed much in Ultima V, with its walls intact. During that time, it was the second largest city, surpassed only by Britain. Yew became the center of the Oppression with the inquisition under Judge Dryden. Like all of the cities, Yew was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. When the time of Blackthorn's tyranny passed, the city walls were razed, but despite that, Yew didn't grow much, as seen in Ultima VI. 200 years later, by Ultima VII, Yew had dissolved as a city, the settlement having spread over the Deep Forest in an attempt by the inhabitants to get closer to nature. By the time of Ultima IX, Yew had grown once again as the city of Justice and was still located within the forest, with many of its habitations built in the treetops of the Deep Forest. Lore Inhabitants Ultima IV Ultima V Ultima VI * Andrea: tavernkeeper * Ben: woodcutter * Boskin: prisoner * Jaana: healer and Companion of the Avatar * Lenard: tailor * Lenora: mayor of Yew and judge of the High Court * Nicodemus: mage * Pridgarm: prison keeper * Sinjen: criminal * Utomo: blacksmith Ultima VII * Ben: woodcutter * Bradman: trainer * D'Rel: prisoner * Gharl: prisoner * Goth: prison guard * Gwenno: away * Iolo: Companion of the Avatar * Penni: trainer * Sir Jeff: High Court judge * Smith the Horse: a horse * Thad: masked man * Tseramed: ranger (can join) Ultima IX * Bakura: trainer * Desbet: Vasagralem's aide * Elaina: gossip * Grey: judge * Jaana: Companion of the Avatar * James: provisioner * Jean-Paul: tavern owner * Luc: ranger * Lucy: bartender * Raliegh: bowyer * Sven: bar patron * Teresa: gossip * Vasagralem: gargoyle king Services Ultima III * Aliment: grocery * Sanescere: healer Ultima IV * Court of Justice: court and jail * The Dry Goods: grocery * Just Healing: healer Things to see * Bee Cave * Circle of Light * High Court Trivia * In Ultima I, the cities of Yew (in the Lands of Lord British), Gerry (in the Lands of the Feudal Lords), Ponder (in the Lands of the Dark Unknown) and The Brother (in the Lands of Danger and Despair) were exactly the same. They had the same layout, stores, and people in it. Their only difference was their name and location in the map. Category:Location in Britannia Category:Location in Sosaria Category:Ultima IV Category:Ultima IV on NES Category:Ultima VII on SNES